


教养，空虚

by fragilelittleteacup, hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [7]
Category: Killer Joe (2011), Natural Born Killers (1994), True Detective
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Violence, complete AU of marty/rust
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 乔▪库珀和米奇▪诺克斯知道对与错的区别。他们只是不在乎





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature, Nurture, Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231071) by [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup). 



> 作者前言：这篇文是我在看了《天生杀人狂》以后写的，那时候吃了止疼药昏昏沉沉（可怕的一天）——请记住我是反对这种暴力的，这只是文学上的探索。（而且因为止疼药的缘故可能有语法错误）
> 
> (thank you so much Qiosang for translating my fic~ .･ﾟ*｡･☆)

杀手乔在行动中就像块冰。他冷漠，疏离，因为杀人只是工作，而他是个中翘楚。他是清冷夜色中的一个剪影，镶在光滑深蓝上的乌黑皮革，他戴着宽边帽，就像个完美牛仔的疯狂版。他庄重，沉默，不可捉摸，古怪的双眼从眼帘下注视着又一条终结在手中的生命。有时候他等着，看看他是否会感觉到什么。看是否会有任何改变。

 

    什么也没有。

 

    工作就是工作，但杀戮完全是另一回事。当他失控的时候，他就是一团火。他怒火中烧，咆哮着，狂笑着。他的眼睛兴奋地睁大，双手不停地抖动，咝咝的呼吸像活塞起伏。他的脸被恶魔般可怖的狞笑扭曲。那出自肉欲，赤裸的兽性。

 

    冰与火。

 

    米奇▪诺克斯则完全相反，他永远是一片无拘无束的野火——但他从未达到乔那种兽性的狂暴程度，因为他从不压抑自己。没有约束意味着他无需出口。

 

    他们在一起简直是一副画。乔▪库珀，穿着黑皮夹克，步伐慵懒，双眼幽深，诱人的薄唇上永远叼着一根烟。当他还管得住自己的时候，他从不笑，除非想引诱别人——那时他的眼中是一片完全的死寂和空洞。即便在他的嗜杀倾向还没变得尽人皆知之前，那时他还是个警察，人们总把他叫作鲨鱼。人们总觉得他不对劲，非常地不对劲。

 

    米奇总在他身边——就像被某种自然力绑在一起——身材稍矮但更结实，总想来一场硬碰硬的正面斗殴。他穿着夏威夷衬衫和卡其裤，浑身挂满武器。他总在笑，友好得不得了。他有那么多朋友，直到觉得厌烦，把他们干掉了事。他是个迷人精。他是那种讨人喜欢的人，只要你还不知道他的真面目。

 

    他真的非常，非常爱枪。

 

    他有一对蓝眼睛，蓝得像夏日的天空，而且如此富于表情。他把眼睛藏在血色的眼镜后面，约翰▪列侬戴的那种。他喜欢把头刮得光光的，显出一种古怪的野性魅力。

 

    他们的面孔出现在各个城市，印在每张报纸上，每个电视台都把他们当做英雄大肆报道。遍布每个偏僻角落的全国通缉变成了一种病态崇拜。他们是变态，没错，但如果全国的人都在疯狂追捧杀戮，你又怎能把他们和每个人区别开来。

 

    这成了一种狂热，一种痴迷。主妇们梦想着他们，嬉皮士们抽着他们的大麻卷，谈论着谋杀犯的社会革命，希望有一天能和他们握手。中等收入的蓝领工人受到启发，在工作场所胡闹一通。

 

    美国是个坏人非常容易扬名立万的地方。

 

***

 

    乔用枪顶着侍者的脑门。

 

    他是饭馆里最后一名幸存者。那是他们的惯例。必须为媒体留个活口，他们的粉丝正盼望着，乞求着下一口死亡大餐，对即将到来的杀戮垂涎三尺。遍布饭馆的尸体仍在作垂死的抽搐，那是给公众的特别服务。正常人都疯了，而媒体更甚——是谁在买卖死亡？从几时开始这成了正常人的正常举动？

 

    乔从不质疑。事实上，他喜欢。杀人是他们的工作，这工作真他妈的棒。

 

    “嗯，”米奇哼哼着，靠上乔的后背，裸着的前胸贴着他的夹克。“宝贝，你拿枪的样子真美。”

 

    “我知道。”乔低声回答。

 

    “操，我真想……”米奇把手滑进乔的胯间代替说完。他踮起光着的脚，从乔的肩膀上看着发抖的侍者。“你不觉得他是地球上最辣的杂种么？”

 

    “我，呃，”侍者结结巴巴地说，来回看着米奇闪闪发光的眼睛和乔呆板的脸。“我——”

 

    “你想说不？”

 

    “不是，”那人抖个不停，浑身罩上了一层冷汗，“不，不，他是，他很美，很性感，先生——”

 

    “没错，他的确是，”米奇靠在乔身上，缓慢地向前挺动胯部，嘴贴着乔的脖子。乔没什么反应，只是眨着眼睛。

 

    “求——求你，”那人哭起来，“别杀我。”

 

    米奇爱慕地盯着乔男子气十足的手，如此轻松完美地握着伯莱塔93R式手枪。他的手指修长，关节突出，十分迷人。

 

    “完事后来操我。”米奇充满爱意地说，下巴放在乔的肩上。

 

    乔持枪站在他面前，宽肩长身，有着棱角分明的脸和卷曲的棕发，他的双眼明亮，从不被良心和悔恨所累。他面前的人为混合着极致恐惧和诱惑的感觉而眩晕。他看过新闻，看过网上流出的他们行为的片段，他也曾看得津津有味。这个人也自称为正常人，正派人。他和成千上万人一样，也看过人们的死亡，还称之为娱乐。他也曾和朋友们津津乐道，打开电视只为看新闻。

 

    现在他在这里，暴露在真实情景中。所有的真实都大大超出他的想像。

 

    “求你，”他呜咽着，“求你，不要。”

 

    乔观察着他。乔的内心空空如也，没有一丝的仁慈能被哀求所打动。米奇杀人是因为在童年时被虐待，他所有的疯狂都来自他所受的遭遇。乔杀人是因为他生来如此。他还是婴儿的时候就从不哭闹，从不叫喊着要母亲。从他离开子宫的那刻起就是空洞的。

 

    而他把这个人的生命捏在手中。

 

    米奇的手摸索着乔的腹部，手指伸进了他的衬衫，指甲刮着皮肤。

 

    “你得放了他，”他喘息着，灼热地抵着乔的脖颈。“我们需要他。”

 

    “是么？”乔低声问，望着面前的人恐惧地抽搐。

 

    “来吧，”米奇的手指陷进乔的腹部，声音里有一丝失望，“过来，我想让你操我。别管这家伙，你该注意的是我。”

 

    乔笑起来，这个细微的表情只有米奇才懂。

 

    “好吧。”他说。

 

    他放低枪口转过身去，用胳膊围着米奇的肩膀。

 

    就这样，他饶了这个人的命。他并不在乎这种事，并不在乎杀了所有人只留下这个侍者是仁慈还是残酷。他全不在意。也不加考虑。他的嘴唇贴上米奇的，他的皮肤之下只有情感的空洞。

 

    他们是诺克斯和库珀，九十年代初赫赫有名的人物。

 

    而世界就是他们该死的盛宴。

 

 


End file.
